I vanwali
by Arilynna
Summary: 2. Zeitalter: Einer der legendären Silmarili (?)soll wieder aufgetaucht sein. Eine Elbe mit feuerrotem Haar bringt die Kunde von dem sagenumwitterten Stein in alle Regionen Mittelerdes und schart diejenigen um sich, die mutig genug sind, sich auf die Suc
1. Kapitel

Gemeinschaftsarbeit von Karin, Shakti, Kalwen, Arilynna, Miriel und Vilyana.

1. Kapitel (von Karin)

Die Wolken verhingen den Himmel so tief als wollten sie nach den Lebewesen der Welt greifen, sie verschlucken. Die Gestalt, in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllt, verschwand beinahe in der Düsternis ihrer Umgebung. Dem edlen Stoff ihres Mantels sah man die lange Reise kaum an. Die vielen Orte an denen sie schon gewesen war, waren nackte Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf und doch wusste sie, dass viele von ihnen wohl noch zu etwas gut sein würden.

Mit der Eleganz einer Katze zog Neldor einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und legte ihn auf die Sehne. Mit langjähriger Routine spannte er diese und schoss den Pfeil in die Zielscheibe, wo er den Mittelpunkt nur knapp verfehlte. Ein schadenfrohes Lachen ließ Neldor mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue aufsehen. "Nicht getroffen", sagte Thônion und verbarg seine Freude nicht vor dem nur Minuten jüngeren Bruder. Neldor atmete geräuschvoll aus und blies ein paar seiner dunklen Haare in die Luft, die sich keck um sein schmales Gesicht gelegt hatten. Er erwiderte nichts, sondern wandte sich einfach um, nur um erneut zu schießen und nicht zu treffen. Wieder konnte sich sein Bruder auf dem nächstgelegenen Baum kaum halten. "Dann mach es doch besser!" rief Neldor, dessen Geduld während der letzten 20 Schüssen, die er schon nicht getroffen hatte, nicht gewachsen war. Elegant sprang Thônion vom Baum und nahm Pfeil und Bogen zur Hand.

Es verlangte ihm kaum Konzentration ab, den Pfeil genau in die Mitte zu befördern. Neldor fuhr sich durch das lange schwarze Haar und versuchte seinen Fehler zu finden, doch wie er es drehte und wendete, sein Bruder war einfach besser. Genauso war es in den anderen Dingen die sie taten - Thônion war der bessere Schwertkämpfer, der bessere Sänger und keine Elbin die Neldor bis jetzt gefallen hatte, hatte sich nicht auf seltsame Weise in Thônion verliebt. Nicht, dass er seinen Bruder nicht mochte, oder ihm sein Glück nicht vergönnte, doch Neldor konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er neidisch war.

Neidisch auf jeden Elben im Düsterwald der irgendetwas besser konnte als er und davon gab es nicht wenige. Was die Sache noch schlimmer machte war, dass Thônion und er Zwillinge waren, sie sahen sich zum Verwechseln ähnlich für jemanden der sie nicht kannte.

Doch Leuten die sie schon länger kannten, konnten die Brüder nichts vormachen, Thônion trug stets ein freundliches, offenes und gewinnendes Lächeln, während sein Bruder einen Blick besaß, der einem Schauer über den Rücken laufen lassen konnte. Die Augen der Brüder waren, als Kontrast zu den ungewöhnlich schwarzen Haaren, grasgrün, was Thônions Augen betonte und Neldors Blick regelrecht stechend wirken ließ. Eben diese Augen senkten sich nun und steckten die Pfeile in den Köcher zurück.

"Was machst du jetzt?" Mit einem Satz war Thônion neben dem Bruder angelangt. "Wonach sieht es aus?" Neldor warf Thônion einen finsteren Blick zu und ging zurück zu ihrem Wohnsitz, dicht gefolgt von Thônion und seiner ständiger Begleiterin, einer schwarzen Stute die nicht umsonst den Namen Ninim - Schneeblume trug, denn wir ihr Name zu ihrem Äußerem war sie von Gegensätzen beherrscht. Ninim schien sich, im Gegensatz zu vielen Elben nicht an der manchmal etwas schroffen Art Neldors zu stören, im Gegenteil, egal was der Elb tat, die Stute hing immer mehr an ihm, auch wenn sie nicht immer tat, was Neldor gerade von ihr wollte.

An manchen Tagen konnte man die zarte schwarze Stute durch den Wald fegen sehen, auf ihrem Rücken einen schimpfenden Elben der mit Drohungen und wilden Flüchen versuchte, Tempo und Richtung zu ändern. An anderen Tagen wiederum, saß Neldor auf Ninims Rücken als wären die beiden zusammengewachsen. Auf jeden Fall traf man sie selten alleine an.

Jeder Schritt folgte automatisch auf den anderen und Neldor starrte auf den Boden als er durch den Wald schritt, Thônions unbeschwerter Gesang hob seine Laune nicht wesentlich. Erst Ninims weiches Maul an seinen Fingern ließ ihn aufsehen. Er lächelte leicht und fuhr der Stute durch die wirre schwarze Mähne. Der Weg führte die Brüder zielstrebig durch den Wald, zum Fluss und über eine Brücke in das Höhlenkönigreich Thranduils. Hier tummelten sich, nur sichtbar für jemanden unter der Erde, Elben aller Ränge. Mägde und Diener, aber auch hoch gestellte Elben wie Thônion und Neldor, die einzigen Söhne des zweiten Beraters des Königs unter Buchen und Eichen.

Als solche lebten sie vom großen Tor aus gesehen im linken Bereich der Höhlen, die Diener und anderen, deren Anwesenheit in den Hallen Notwendigkeit war, lebten im rechten Teil. Der Rest der Bevölkerung lebte außerhalb der Höhlen in gut versteckten Behausungen, meist auf Bäumen. An diesem Abend jedoch fand sich jeder, der momentan in Düsterwald weilte und die Gunst des Königs besaß, in den Festhallen ein. Neldor hatte sich auf einem Platz an der Tafel nieder gelassen und hörte dem nervösen Geplapper seines Bruders nur mit einem Ohr zu.

Thônion nämlich musste heute vor all den anwesenden Elben singen. An manchen Tagen war Neldor tatsächlich froh, der untalentiertere der beiden Brüder zu sein. Die königliche Familie betrat den Raum zuletzt und der König ließ sich mit seiner Gefährtin am Kopf der Tafel, nicht weit von den Brüdern entfernt nieder, während seine Söhne und Töchter sich seitlich an der Tafel verteilten. Thônion war nicht der erste der sang und auch nicht der letzte, aber er machte seine Sache ausgezeichnet und der ganze Saal war voller Entzücken was Thônion betraf. Nach dem Essen, relativ spät, trat eine Bardin vor. Die Blicke der Elben folgten ihr nach vorne zu einer großen Harfe und jeder fragte sich, wer sie wohl war, denn niemandem in Düsterwald war sie bis jetzt aufgefallen.

Ihr rostrotes Haar war kunstvoll frisiert und passend zu ihrem dunkelgrünen Kleid mit Smaragden geschmückt. Der Blick aus ihren grünen Augen verzauberte die Elben bereits, doch als sie zu spielen begann war es, als würden sie alle in eine andere Welt eintreten. Sie sang mit einer Stimme, die ihr von Eru selbst geschenkt worden sein musste und deren Bann sich keiner entziehen konnte.

Es war ein langes Lied und begann mit dem Schmieden der Silmarilli, mit dem Fluch, dem Untergang der Steine und schließlich besang sie ein Kapitel der Geschichte, das noch keiner kannte: Das Wiederauftauchen eines Silmarils. Die letzte Strophe des eigentlich bekannten Liedes, besagte nun, dass jemand den Silmaril, den Maglor ins Meer geworfen hatte, gefunden hatte und dass dieser besondere Stein nun irgendwo im Lande weilte.

Abrupt endete ihr Lied und mit dem Lächeln einer Katze näherte sie sich der Tafel noch ein wenig. Aus ihren grünen Augen blickte sie in die Runde und stellte erfreut fest, dass ihr immer noch deren gesamte Aufmerksamkeit zuteil wurde. Mit den Händen stützte sie sich genau zwischen Thônion und Neldor auf der Tischplatte auf. "Nur die mutigsten wagen sich auf die gefährliche Reise, den Silmaril zu finden!" sagte sie und Neldor schauderte als sich ihre Blicke ganz kurz trafen.

"Ich bin viel gereist, Düsterwald ist nicht der erste Ort an dem ich die Kunde des Silmarils verbreite und schon andere haben sich aufgemacht, ihn zu suchen und sie alle", hier erhob sie ihre Stimme und machte eine kunstvolle Pause ehe sie weitersprach, "werden sich am dritten Tage des Monats Norui in der Stadt Tharbad einfinden und ihre Suche beginnen. Sie sollten sich zusammenschließen, denn keiner weiß was sie erwarten wird!"

Sie lächelte noch einmal, verbeugte sich dann leicht und brach damit den Zauber, der sie umgab. Die Elben im Saal konnten nicht mehr ruhig sitzen und berieten, wer und ob überhaupt jemand gehen sollte. Thranduil selbst hegte eine große Leidenschaft für Edelsteine jeglicher Art und um einen der Silmarilli zu besitzen, wäre er wohl durchs Feuer gegangen, nicht jedoch aus seinem Königreich hinaus und so dröhnte seine tiefe Stimme durch den Saal als er sprach. "Wer mir den Silmaril bringt, wird reichlich belohnt. Wer wagt es zu gehen und die Gefahren auf sich zu nehmen?"

Alle sahen sich um, jeder wollte den Stein gerne besitzen oder auch die Belohnung erhalten, ganz abgesehen von Ruhm und Ehre, doch die Gefahren waren groß. Der Schatten legte sich über den Wald und die Kunde von herumstreunenden Orks verbreitete sich im ganzen Land, drang sogar in die Tiefen des Düsterwaldes ein. "Es ist eine sehr gefährliche Reise für einen Stein, findest du nicht, Vater?" fragte Thranduils jüngste Tochter Eryniel, ihre Stimme war leise, doch von melodischem Klang. Thônion verehrte sie schon seit langem, daher stand er auf und sagte: "Ich möchte mich auf die Reise begeben und allen Gefahren trotzen... nur für Euch, Eryniel!"

Sie blickte ihn aus ihren blauen Augen an und strich sich eine goldene Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Es ist zu gefährlich, wer weiß was wahr ist an den Geschichten. Ich möchte nicht, dass Euch etwas passiert, nur weil Ihr wegen mir nach dem Stein gesucht habt!" sagte sie und schüttelte sanft den Kopf. Doch Thranduil hatte sich schon erhoben, lächelte und ging auf Thônion zu. Er ergriff Thônions Schulter, zog ihn beinahe väterlich an sich heran. Die Gier nach dem Stein stand ihm für einen kurzen Moment alles umfassend in den Augen und Neldor wandte den Blick ab. Er hörte nur noch wie beschlossen wurde, dass Thônion in drei Tagen aufbrechen sollte.

Die Morgensonne streichelte sanft über eine Lichtung, die nahe der Elbensiedlung lag. Ihr Schein legte sich beinahe theatralisch auf den Beginn des Weges, welchen Thônion beschreiten oder besser bereiten sollte, denn zu diesem Zwecke hatte man ihm eines der königlichen Pferde zur Verfügung gestellt. Der große weiße Hengst lechzte scheinbar danach, endlich laufen zu dürfen, doch Thônion lächelte und beruhigte ihn mit leisen elbischen Worten.

Der König hob noch einmal die Hand, nickte mit ernster Miene und Thônion verbeugte sich, so gut es auf dem Pferdrücken ging und ritt aus dem Licht den Schatten des Waldes entgegen. Alle Anwesenden sahen ihm nach, ehe sie sich auflösten und Neldor keine Beachtung schenkten. Die Nervosität ließ seine Hände zittern, die Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, doch er war fest entschlossen, schon seit dem Abend des Festes.

Er schwang sich auf Ninims Rücken, schmiegte sich eng an ihren Hals und ließ die kleine Stute ihren Weg ganz alleine durch das Labyrinth der Bäume finden. Schnell kamen sie voran, trotz des Gepäcks, das die Stute zusätzlich zu Neldors Gewicht noch trug. Nach einer Weile bat Neldor das Pferd anzuhalten und horchte in die unheimliche Stille des Waldes. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht als er absprang und auf einen der Bäume kletterte.

Von Baum zu Baum glitt er dahin, verschmolz ganz mit dem Gewächs aus Holz und Blättern, bis er sah worauf er wartete und stehen blieb. Er wagte kaum zu atmen, aus Angst, dass Thônion, der eben mit seinem Pferd den Weg entlang ritt, ihn hören würde. Er bewegte keinen Muskel und nur das leichte Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes verriet, dass er lebendig war und kein Gewächs, das Yavanna in einer Laune erschaffen hatte.

Die dumpfen Hufschläge dröhnten in Neldors Kopf, ehe er vom Baum sprang und hinter Thônion auf dem Pferd landete. Der Hengst bäumte sich erschrocken auf, nur um gleich darauf wild davon zu sprengen. Thônion, der nicht darauf gefasst gewesen war, rutschte nach hinten vom Pferd und riss Neldor mit sich. Der weiße Hengst suchte das Weite und ließ die beiden Brüder auf dem Waldboden zurück. Es war kein langer Kampf. Schnell hatte Neldor Thônions Hände gefesselt.

Ein hasserfüllter Blick traf ihn aus des Bruders Augen. "Ich muss das tun, es tut mir Leid, Thônion!" sagte er und in seiner Stimme schwang tatsächlich so etwas wie Bedauern. "Du willst sie, du willst sie mir weg nehmen!" zischte der gefesselte Bruder und versuchte sich in wilder Gegenwehr zu befreien, doch Neldors fester Griff drückte ihn zu Boden während er den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein, das ist es nicht, mir liegt nichts an ihr!" Dann stand er auf und rief nach dem Pferd. Es dauerte eine lange Zeit bis der Hengst, immer noch verstört, wieder zu ihnen kam. Neldor nahm Thônions Waffen an sich und legte den Bruder quer über das Pferd ehe er dem stolzen Tier ins Ohr flüsterte, dass es langsam nach Hause gehen und auf den Bruder achten sollte.

Danach lief Neldor so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen zu Ninim zurück und ritt mit ihr quer durch den Wald bis zu dessen Ende. Sie waren kaum mehr als ein Schatten, die schwarze Stute und ihr Reiter, während sie durch den Wald fegten. Sie versuchten, die Dunkelheit, die sich in den letzen Jahren über die Bäume gelegt hatte, aus ihren Köpfen zu verdrängen. Die Stute setzte keinen falschen Schritt, stolperte nicht über Wurzeln und lief nicht unter tiefhängenden Ästen hindurch. Einen kurzen Moment schoss Neldor der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er den Wald vielleicht nicht verlassen sollte.

Doch sofort rief er sich seine letzten Taten in Erinnerung. Er hatte seinen Bruder überfallen, überwältigt und gedemütigt nach Hause zurückgeschickt. Doch das war nicht sein Ziel gewesen. So ganz wusste Neldor selbst nicht genau warum er es getan hatte. Nicht wegen Eryniel und auch nicht des Steines wegen. Vielleicht wegen der Anerkennung, doch würde er tatsächlich Anerkennung dafür bekommen, nachdem eigentlich Thônion für diesen Heldenritt vorgesehen gewesen war? Wem wollte er also etwas beweisen?

Der Ritt dauerte lange genug um Neldor die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen zu lassen, dass er sich vielleicht selbst beweisen wollte, dass er etwas konnte. Dazu reichte es nicht, den Bruder aus dem Hinterhalt vom Pferd zu werfen - nein er musste den Silmaril bekommen und ihn zurück nach Düsterwald bringen, oder irgendwo anders hin, denn er wusste nicht ob er je wieder in den Wald zurückkehren konnte. Neldor gönnte sich und Ninim kaum Rast, die Furcht verfolgt und gefangen zu werden, war zu groß.

Er war unendlich erleichtert als er die Grenzen des Waldes vor sich sah, doch gleichzeitig schienen ihm die Berge, die wie steinerne Riesen aus der Erde ragten, ein unüberwindbares Hindernis. Er ritt ein wenig nach Süden, bis er zu dem einzigen ihm bekannten Pass gelangte und er hatte Glück, denn zu dieser Zeit lebten noch keine Orks unter dem Berg. Neldor legte den Weg nach Tharbad schnell und glücklich zurück, auch wenn ihn seltsame Geräusche die ganze Nacht über wach hielten.

Vor ihm ragte schließlich die Stadtmauer Tharbads aus dem Boden, doch die Tore waren trotz der späten Stunde, zu der Neldor Tharbad erreichte, noch geöffnet. Der Elb wagte anfangs kaum zu glauben, dass er die Stadt tatsächlich erreicht hatte. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete genießerisch die klare Luft ein, die der Wind von den Bergen herabtrieb. Neldor tat wie ihm, oder eigentlich Thônion, verheißen, er begab sich in die Taverne "Zum Grauen Fluss". Hier würde er die anderen treffen, auch wenn er nicht wusste wie er sie erkennen sollte. Doch er hatte noch Zeit, denn es war erst der zweite Tag im Monat.


	2. Kapitel

2. Kapitel (von Shakti)

Seit vielen Stunden ritten die Soldaten der Éored des Dritten Marschalls der Mark nun schon Richtung Süden zurück nach Aldburg. Ceorl blickte noch einmal zurück in die Richtung der Goldenen Halle. Er hatte sie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen, und fand, dass es kein schöneres Bauwerk in Mittelerde geben konnte. Das Holz der Halle war so dunkel wie seine Augen, und den Glanz des Goldes an ihren Wänden konnte man noch meilenweit entfernt erspähen. Er freute sich schon, wenn ihn das nächste Mal eine Aufgabe nach Edoras führen würde.

----------------------------------------------------

"Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, mein Hauptmann?"   
"Ja, Ceorl." Der Marschall wandte sich von Ceorl ab und fragte die kleine, armselige Gestalt, die neben seinem Tisch stand: "Ist er das?"   
"Ja, Herr! Das ist er. Sein Vater war Heorot, der Verräter, der unter Wulf diente und für den Tod vieler guter Menschen verantwortlich war. Er sieht genau so aus wie der Verräter!"   
"Ist das die Wahrheit?"   
"Ja." Ceorl war nicht in der Lage sich zu verteidigen. Es war die Wahrheit, und mehr war nicht zu sagen.   
"Warum habt Ihr mich belogen?"   
"Ich habe Euch nicht belogen, Marschall! Ich sagte Euch, mein Vater sei im Langen Winter vor drei Jahren gestorben, und so war es auch!" Nachdem ihn der Marschall lange gemustert hatte, schickte er den Mann, der ihm die Botschaft gebracht hatte, hinaus. Nachdem die große Tür wieder geschlossen war, sprach er wieder zu dem jungen Krieger. "Ihr werdet nicht weiter mit den Rohirrim reiten. Geht noch heute, und ich werde Euch nicht für Eure Lüge bestrafen."

----------------------------------------------------

Als Ceorl das Haus des Marschalls verließ ruhten alle Blicke auf ihm. Jedem war die Geschichte bekannt, von dem, der seinem Land in den Rücken gefallen war und Wulf, dem Hauptmann der Dunländer, die Treue geschworen hatte. Aber dass Ceorl sein Sohn sein sollte, dem wollte niemand wirklich Glauben schenken. Ceorl war kein Verräter.

Er ging in seine Unterkunft und packte die wenigen Dinge zusammen, die ihm wichtig waren, und die er sein Eigen nennen durfte. Nachdem er zur Waffenkammer gegangen war und seine Rüstung abgegeben hatte, schwang er sich wortlos und mit Tränen in den Augen auf sein treues Pferd Fylstan und ritt mit seinem Hab und Gut davon. Niemand von der Éored sah ihn jemals wieder.

----------------------------------------------------

Auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith hatte er viel Zeit nachzudenken. Er hasste seinen Vater für den Verrat an seinem Volk und an seiner Familie. Nach dem Tod von Ceorls Mutter war er bei deren Schwester aufgewachsen, und erst kurz bevor diese starb hatte sie ihm erzählt, wer sein Vater gewesen war. Nicht lange, nachdem er die Wahrheit erfahren hatte, wurde Edoras zurückerobert und Wulf und seine Anhänger getötet.

Ceorl hatte gedacht, dass sonst niemand die Wahrheit kannte, aber er hatte sich getäuscht. Jetzt musste auch er für den Verrat seines Vaters bezahlen. Seine Tante hatte ihm oft gesagt, dass er seinem Vater sehr ähnlich sah, wenn er auch seinen Sohn um einiges überragt hätte, wären sie sich einmal begegnet. Sie hatten dieselben braunen Augen und dasselbe lange, dunkelblonde Haar. Aber dass er nur äußerlich wie sein Vater war, das sah niemand.

----------------------------------------------------

In einem kleinen Dorf, in der Nähe des Leuchtfeuers Erelas, kehrte er in ein kleines Wirtshaus ein. Die wenigen Gäste, die mit einem Krug Bier ihren Tag beenden wollten, hatten sich alle um eine Frau versammelt. Sie schien schon sehr alt und gebrechlich zu sein, aber ihre Stimme war fest und klar als sie sprach. Der junge Rohir hörte nicht hin. Er mochte Geschwätz nicht.

Einer der Männer kam auf Ceorl zu und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. Etwas lallend begann er mit ihm zu reden: "Ha! Habt Ihr gehört, was die Alte gesagt hat?" Der Mann ließ ihm gar keine Möglichkeit um zu antworten, sondern sprach gleich weiter. "Einen Silmaril hat man gefunden, hat sie gesagt. So ein Schwachsinn! Sie sollte nicht alles glauben, was in den Straßen einer großen Stadt gesprochen wird! Ha! Einen Stein der Elben ..."

Mit den letzten Worten nahm er seinen Arm wieder von der Schulter des jungen Mannes und ging in Richtung des Wirtes, um seinen Krug wieder füllen zu lassen. Ceorl schüttelte den Kopf und wollte sich in seinem gemieteten Zimmer schlafen legen. Er bemerkte nicht, wie plötzlich die alte Frau vor ihm stand.

"Was wollt Ihr von mir?" Sie umfaßte seinen Oberarm und drückte ihn etwas zusammen. "Ihr seid jung und stark! Ihr könntet den Stein sicher finden. Aber Ihr müsst Euch beeilen! Die schöne Frau, die die Kunde nach Minas Tirith gebracht hat, sagte, dass sich am dritten Tag des Monats Nárië die, die den Stein suchen wollen in Tharbad treffen. Ihr müsst Euch wirklich beeilen! Es sind nur noch wenige Wochen bis zu diesem Tag!"   
"Laßt mich in Ruhe, alte Frau. Ich will Euer kleines Märchen nicht hören!" "Ach ja? Märchen, sagt Ihr? Ich hörte, dass selbst die mächtigen Valar den Stein suchen, und dem, der ihn findet eine angemessene Belohnung geben werden."   
"Was könnten mir die Valar geben?" fuhr er sie etwas grob an. Er wollte diese eher einseitige Unterhaltung so schnell wie möglich beenden und sich schlafen legen. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. "Alles was Ihr Euch wünscht!" antwortete sie ihm mit leiser Stimme. "Alles!" Seine Augen blitzten für einen Moment auf. "Alles was ich mir wünsche" wiederholte er noch einmal leise bevor er auf sein Zimmer ging und in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

----------------------------------------------------

Er träumte von einer Frau. Sie war so wunderschön mit ihren langen roten Haaren und ihrer porzellanweißen Haut, dass er es kaum wagte sie anzusehen. Aber nicht nur ihr Äußeres war atemberaubend, denn wenn man in ihre Augen sah, schien es als würde man ihre Seele sehen können, und bei diesem Anblick stockte einem der Atem. Als sie begann zu singen, war es, als würde die Welt still stehen und alles Lebendige auf sie blicken. Sie sang in einer fremden Sprache, aber Ceorl verstand trotzdem jedes Wort. Es war das Lied, wovon die alte Frau in der Gaststube gesprochen hatte.

----------------------------------------------------

Ceorl wurde ganz plötzlich aus dem Traum gerissen, als ihn jemand packte. Als er die Augen öffnete stand ein großer Mann an der Seite seines Bettes und zerrte ihn unsanft an den Haaren hoch. "Da ist ja die Brut des Verräters! Jetzt -" Mehr konnte der ungebetene Gast nicht sagen, denn Ceorl ergriff sein Schwert und schlug dessen stählernen Griff gegen den Kopf des Angreifers.

Dieser ging sofort zu Boden und stöhnte etwas benommen. Als er wieder zu sich kam, stand das Fenster weit offen und er war alleine in dem Zimmer. Fluchend stürmte er hinunter in die Stube. "Der Bastard ist entwischt!" Mit diesen Worten wischte er sich das Blut von seinem Gesicht und befahl seinen Männern Ceorl zu folgen. "Er wird sicher weiter nach Osten reiten ... Worauf wartet ihr noch?" Die Männer ritten los, wie es ihnen befohlen wurde. Nach Osten.

----------------------------------------------------

Als Ceorl den Mann blutend auf dem Boden liegen sah, packte er seinen Besitz und war kurz davor zur Tür hinaus zu stürmen. "Was tust du da Ceorl? Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er alleine ist" mahnte er sich selbst und sah sich in dem kleinen Raum um. Ein kleiner Kasten stand gegenüber der Türe an der Wand, und daneben befanden sich ein Tisch, und ein morscher, wackeliger Stuhl, der schon lange nicht mehr geeignet war, sich darauf zu setzen. Über dem Bett war ein kleines Fenster. Er hatte gestern schon versucht es zu öffnen, aber durch die Feuchtigkeit und das Alter war der Rahmen verzogen. Ceorl musste es noch einmal versuchen.

Er stieß mit aller Gewalt gegen den Rahmen, und hoffte, dass er nicht all zu viel Lärm machen würde. Krachend öffnete sich das Fenster, aber zum Erstaunen des jungen Reiters blieb das Glas heil. Unter dem Fenster befand sich das Vordach zum Eingang des Hauses, und wieder hoffte er, nicht all zu viele Geräusche zu verursachen. Er sprang hinunter und landete auf dem Vordach, das sich knarrend zu Wort meldete. Ceorl sah sich nur kurz um, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Stall, wo ihn Fylstan mit einem leisen Wiehern begrüßte. "Still, Fylstan. Wir müssen weiter! Hier sind wir nicht sicher." Er sattelte sein Pferd und führte es leise ins Freie. Er setzte sich auf seinen Freund, und hieß ihm so leise wie möglich das Dorf zu verlassen. Als sie einige Meter vom Haus entfernt waren spornte er Fylstan an und dieser galoppierte los. Richtung Tharbad. Richtung Westen.

----------------------------------------------------

Schwermütig blickte er auf das Funkeln am Horizont, als er Edoras mit einigem Abstand passierte. In zwei bis drei Tagen würde er den Isen an der Furt überqueren, und dann waren es noch ungefähr 120 Wegstunden bis Tharbad. Ceorl musste sich nicht beeilen, um bis zum dritten Nárië in der Stadt zu sein. Er hatte beinahe noch zwei ganze Wochen Zeit.

----------------------------------------------------

Noch nie war er auf der westlichen Seite des Nebelgebirges gewesen. In Rohan gab es nur wenige große Wälder nördlich der Großen Weststraße, aber hier war es anders. Hier gab es auf dem ganzen Land verteilt kleine und größere Wälder, und Ceorl konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals so viele verschiedene Schattierungen der Farbe Grün gesehen zu haben. Auch Fylstan schien es zu gefallen, denn mehrmals ging der kleine, fuchsfarbene Hengst vom Weg hinunter, um die manchmal fremdartigen Bäume zu beschnuppern.

Einmal kam ihnen ein Kaufmann entgegen, der die Reisenden anhielt und ihnen Stoffe und etwas zu Essen verkaufen wollten. Der Kaufmann war sehr neugierig und konnte auch sein Lachen nicht zurückhalten, als Ceorl erzählte, dass er und sein Pferd aus Rohan waren. Oft schon waren Pferd und Reiter belächelt worden, weil sie etwas kleiner waren, als die Menschen und Pferde in der Mark eigentlich sind, aber wenn man sie reiten sah, wurden die Gesichter der Zuseher wieder ernst, denn schnell war Fylstan mit dem kleinen Reiter auf dem Rücken, und Ceorl konnte sein Schwert gut im Sattel des Pferdes führen, wobei er sein Ziel nur selten verfehlte.

Ceorl schweifte in Gedanken und ließ sich wohl etwas zu viel von der Schönheit der neuen Umgebung mitreißen, weshalb er sein Pferd schließlich etwas mehr anspornte, um nicht zu spät nach Tharbad zu kommen.

----------------------------------------------------

"Jetzt sind wir doch zu früh hier, Fylstan." Er ritt gemächlich durch die Straßen der großen Stadt, und hielt erst an einer Tränke, um seinen Freund den Durst, den er nach diesem Ritt mit Sicherheit hatte, stillen zu lassen. Es waren auch zwei Soldaten dort, die kurz aufsahen, um den Fremden zu mustern. "Ich muss furchtbar aussehen!" dachte er bei sich und versuchte etwas die wirren Haare zu entknoten. Aber nicht nur die Haare ließen ihn wie einen Landstreicher aussehen, auch sein Bart wuchs wie es ihm gefiel. Nichts war mehr übrig von dem stolzen Rohir, der in der Éored des Dritten Marschalls hatte mitreiten dürfen.

Die Soldaten wandten sich aber bald ab, um wieder mit den jungen Mädchen zu sprechen, die ihnen gegenüber standen. Als die Worte "ein Elb ist in der Stadt" fielen wurde Ceorl hellhörig, denn nur selten waren Elben in den Städten der Menschen zu sehen. Und ausgerechnet kurz vor dem Tag, an dem sich die, die den Silmaril suchen, treffen sollten. Ceorl lauschte noch eine geraume Zeit, bis endlich eines der Mädchen den Aufenthaltsort des Elben verriet. Er machte sich sofort auf den Weg, und nachdem ihm ein stinkender Fischhändler den Weg zum Gasthaus erklärt hatte, hielt er vor dem ihm beschriebenen Haus, das bei weitem nicht so heruntergekommen war, wie manch andere Bleibe in dieser Stadt.

----------------------------------------------------

Ceorl setzte sich an einen Tisch und bestellte sich etwas zu essen, nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass Fylstan gut versorgt wurde, und er sich seine Haare neu geflochten und den Bart gestutzt hatte. Er beobachtete den Elben eine geraume Weile, bis er beschloss ihm etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten, denn es schien als würde er sich nicht besonders wohl fühlen. "Ich grüße Euch, Herr Elb. Mein Name ist Ceorl. Ich komme aus Rohan. Darf ich Euch etwas Gesellschaft leisten?" Der Elb sah ihn mißtrauisch an, deutete ihm aber dann, Platz zu nehmen. "Mein Name ist Neldor. Ich komme aus dem Düsterwald." "Was führt einen Elben so weit fort aus seinem Heim?" "Eine Geschichte." Ceorl sah ihn kurz an und musste dann lächeln. "Dann sind wir aus demselben Grund hier."

Ceorl war etwas erleichtert darüber, dass sich noch jemand hier eingefunden hatte, denn er wußte nichts über den Silmaril, weder seinen Aufenthaltsort, noch warum sich ausgerechnet hier die treffen sollten, die den Mut hatten sich auf die Suche zu machen, die sicher lang und beschwerlich sein würde. Aber jetzt war wenigstens ein Elb hier, und dieser Elb würde sicher vieles erklären können.

Oder?

Anm.:

2758-59: Wegen dem Langen Winter verhungern viele Menschen in Eriador, Rhovanion und Rohan. Dadurch, dass Rohan geschwächt ist, fällt Wulf ein und besetzt Edoras. König Helm und sein Sohn sterben, und sein Neffe, Fréaláf, vertreibt Wulf und wird König von Rohan. (Die Zweite Linie der Könige beginnt.) (HdR Anhänge)

Nárië Juni in Westron (Das Große Mittelerdelexikon)

1 Wegstunde 3 Meilen ( Nur wenn es jemanden interessiert ;-) (HAvME)


	3. Kapitel

3. Kapitel

Sie war wieder eingeschlafen. Sie hatte es nicht gewollt- ihr Körper hatte sich einfach das genommen, was sie ihm nun schon seit Jahren vorzuenthalten versuchte. Tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf.

Im Traum war sie wieder ein Kind von zehn Jahren, ein kleiner, weinerlicher Lockenkopf mit schwarzen Kulleraugen .   
Mit unterschlagenen Beinen saß sie inmitten der Stube des Bauernhofes, auf dem sie damals gelebt hatten. Sonst hatten hier verschiedene Einrichtungsgegenstände, ein Tisch, Stühle, Kästen und Truhen gestanden. Doch in diesem Traum war der Raum leer- bis auf sie und ihre Familie. In einem Kreis standen ihre Eltern und ihr kleiner Bruder um sie herum, sie ausdruckslos anblickend. Ihre Gesichter und Körper waren übersät von nässenden, schwärzlich gelben Wunden- hässliche Zeichnungen von den Pocken hervorgerufen. Ihre Augen waren leer- die Augen von Toten.

Doch sie standen aufrecht da, seltsam steif und in zerrissenen Gewändern und lächelten. Ein Lächeln, das ihre entstellten Gesichter in hässliche Grimassen verwandelte, so schrecklich anzusehen, dass Jerfy wegsehen wollte. Aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, nicht einmal ihre Augen konnte sie schließen. Aus irgendeinem Grund zwang eine grausame Macht sie, ihre tote Familie anzusehen.   
Langsam begannen die Körper sich zu bewegen, auf sie zuzukommen, ihre verwesenden Hände nach ihrem Gesicht ausstreckend.   
Jerfy konnte bereits das faule Fleisch riechen, nur noch wenige Augenblicke, und sie würde die zerstörten, kalten Körper fühlen. Ekel regte sich in ihr, und Angst, eine furchtbare, nicht gekannte Angst, die alles überstieg, was sie bisher empfunden hatte. Noch immer konnte sie sich nicht bewegen. Ihr Herz begann schmerzhaft schnell zu schlagen und kalter Angstschweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn.   
"Sie verfolgen dich nun schon seit Jahren. Hast du es denn nicht satt?"   
Woher kam diese Stimme?! Es klang, als spräche jemand direkt neben ihr, doch da war niemand.   
"Willst du vergessen?"   
Es war eine weibliche, sehr melodiöse Stimme. Fast wie ein Lied klang diese Frage.   
Ob sie vergessen wollte?   
Natürlich wollte sie das! Sie hätte alles dafür gegeben, wirklich a l l e s!!   
Sie wollte wieder in Frieden schlafen können! Nicht bloß ihr Geist würde bald unter dieser ständigen Angst, mit der sie zu leben hatte, zusammenbrechen, nein, auch ihr Körper wurde schwächer und kränker mit jeder Nacht, die Jerfy sich zwang, wach zu bleiben. Sie konnte so nicht weiterleben. Sie würde verrückt werden, wenn sie es musste.

"Was muss ich tun?"

Skeptisch betrachtete Jerfy sich in einem blankpolierten Kochtopf. Sie trug den schwarzen Heeresmantel ihres Vaters, ein abgetragenes Reisekleid aus dem Besitz ihrer verstorbenen Mutter, das ihr um Welten zu groß war, und das Schwert, welches jahrelang unberührt über der Eingangstür der kleinen Fischerhütte gehangen hatte.

Den ganzen Morgen lang hatte sie nach den Sachen gesucht, die fast ein Jahrzehnt lang unberührt in einer Holztruhe gelegen hatten. Was sie nun trug, war zwar nicht unbedingt auf dem neuesten Stand der Mode und das Schwert war nicht einmal scharf genug, um Brot damit zu schneiden, aber immerhin ähnelte Jerfy nun doch eher einer Kriegerin als der jungen Fischerin, die sie war.

Mit einem dunklen Band bändigte sie ihre braune Lockenmähne zu einem unordentlichen Zopf, warf einen letzten Blick in den "Spiegel" und griff nach der einzigen Waffe, mit der sie etwas anzufangen wusste: Dem Kurzbogen ihres Vaters, mit dem sie als Kind hatte üben dürfen.

Bevor sie ihren Rucksack schulterte und nach draußen ging, um verfolgt von den neugierigen Blicken der anderen Fischer in die Stadt zu reisen, warf sie noch einen letzten Blick in ihre ärmliche Behausung.   
Die Ritzen in der brüchigen Bretterwand hatte sie letzten Winter notdürftig mit Moos zugestopft, der Boden bestand aus gestampftem Lehm, den sie in mühevollster Arbeit vom Ufer des Glanduin hierher geschleppt hatte. Zwar gab es auch Lehm an den Uferbänken der Grauflut, aber er war nicht rein und verwitterte rasch.

In der hintersten Ecke des einzigen, großen Raumes stand ein schmales Holzbett mit einem Strohsack darauf- neben der Holztruhe, einem Tisch und ein paar Stühlen das einzige Möbelstück im Haus. Sie stammten noch aus dem Bauernhaus, welches nun von einer fremden Familie bewohnt wurde. Jerfy war es egal, dass nun Unbekannte in ihrem alten Zimmer schliefen. Sie war damals regelrecht von zuhause geflohen, und sie hatte nicht vor, je wieder einen Fuß in das Haus zu setzen.

"Wann wirst du wiederkommen?"   
Es war Betta, eine gebrechliche alte Frau, die in der Hütte gegenüber wohnte. Sie saß auf einem Schemel vor dem Haus und hatte ein Netz auf ihren Knien liegen, das wohl geflickt werden musste.   
Jerfy zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie konnte es nicht sagen.   
Die Stimme der Frau hatte nichts von der Länge der Reise erwähnt.   
"Gib auf mein Haus acht!", rief sie anstelle einer Antwort und winkte der Alten kurz zu, bevor sie schnellen Schrittes weiterging und das kleine Dorf am Ufer der Grauflut ein und für alle Male hinter sich ließ.

Im Gasthaus "Zum grauen Fluss" hatte sich bereits eine ansehnliche Menschenmenge versammelt.

"...zu diesem Zwecke haben sich die Wagemutigsten und Furchtlosesten von euch heute hier eingefunden, um nach dem Stein zu suchen!", rief gerade ein Mann, der sich auf einen Tisch im Zentrum der Gaststube gestellt hatte.

"Alle, die es wagen, die gefährliche Reise zu beschreiten, sollen jetzt zu mir vortreten!"   
Augenblicklich wurde es leise in der gedrängt vollen Stube. Selbst am Schanktisch sah man für einige Momente von seinem Bier oder Wein auf und wartete voller Spannung, was nun geschehen würde.   
Zwei Männer erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen, streiften die Kapuzen ab und traten durch eine Gasse in der Menge, die sich wie selbstverständlich vor ihnen bildete, zum Tisch hin.

Jerfy streckte den Hals und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um die beiden besser sehen zu können.

"Mein Name ist Neldor, und ich bin im Auftrag König Thranduils hier", stellte sich der erste kurz vor. Ein ungläubiges Raunen ging durch die Reihen, und auch Jerfy riss überrascht die Augen auf. Ein Elb! Zwar sah sie bloß die obere Hälfte seines Gesichtes, aber das Murmeln um sie herum verriet ihr, dass es wohl tatsächlich einer vom alten Volk war.   
"Und ich bin Ceorl aus Rohan- ich bin in meinem eigenen Auftrag hier."   
Ein Rohir- auch etwas, was man nicht allzu oft zu Gesicht bekam, hier in Tharbad.   
"Kommt dir der Bursche auch irgendwie bekannt vor?", flüsterte ein Mann vor ihr einem weiteren zu, der als Antwort unschlüssig mit den Schultern zuckte. "Weiß nicht. Ich hab das Gefühl, als müsste ich ihn kennen..."   
Die beiden unterbrachen ihr Gespräch als sich eine dritte Gestalt sich aus der Zuschauermenge löste und zum Tisch hintrat. Jerfy hatte ihn schon öfter gesehen- es war eine Stadtwache.   
"Ich heiße Baranor und werde den Silmaril im Namen der Bevölkerung Tharbads finden! Tharbad verfällt zusehends, und vielleicht ist dieser Stein die einzige Hoffnung, die uns bleibt!"   
Wie zu erwarten brach Jubel aus und Rufe wie: "Hoch lebe Baranor!", und "Ganz Tharbad steht hinter dir!!", wurden hörbar. Aber seltsamerweise ließ Jerfy das Gerede des dunkelhaarigen Mannes kalt, auch wenn sie darüber erfreut hätte sein müssen. Schließlich hatte sie am eigenen Leibe zu spüren bekommen, wie schlecht die Lage in der Stadt war.   
Sie konnte nicht sagen wieso- doch seine edlen Gründe wollten nicht zu dem finster dreinschauenden Riesen in den blauen Kleidern der Stadtwache da vorne passen.   
"Nun, ist sonst noch jemand hier, der sich der Herausforderung stellt?!" Der Redner ließ seinen Blick abwartend über die Köpfe der Anwesenden schweifen.   
Nach einer Weile, in der sich keiner gemeldet hatte, wurden die Blicke gesenkt , man widmete sich zum größten Teil wieder seinen Bierkrügen.   
Jerfys Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Die Ellbogen zu Hilfe nehmend drängte sie sich zwischen den Männern, die sie beinahe alle um einen Kopf überragten, nach vorn.   
All ihren Mut sammelnd rief sie dem Redner zu:   
"Ich möchte mich der Gruppe anschließen!".   
Entweder ignorierte der Sprecher sie absichtlich weil sie eine Frau war, oder er hatte sie einfach nicht gehört. Jedenfalls schien keiner von Jerfy Notiz zu nehmen. Nach einem weiteren, vergeblichen Versuch, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, kletterte Jerfy auf den Tisch und hob die Arme.   
"Ich werde den Silmaril finden!!"   
Und wirklich, einige Leute drehten sich nach ihr um.   
Allerdings reagierten die meisten nicht wie erwartet: Viele drehten sich einfach wieder weg, andere grinsten amüsiert. "Sicher. Und danach besiegst du noch einen Drachen!", lärmte es in der Schenke, gefolgt von einem Chor von kehliger Lachern. Jerfy spürte, wie ihr das Blut zu Kopfe stieg und ihre Ohren zu glühen begannen. Gleichzeitig begann sie langsam zu verzweifeln. Warum hörte ihr niemand zu? War es denn wirklich abwegig, dass eine Frau sich für diese Aufgabe meldete?   
"VERDAMMT, NUN HÖRT MIR DOCH MAL ZU!!!" Während sie das brüllte, zog sie fast ohne es zu wollen das Schwert und rammte seine Spitze in die Tischplatte. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie schnell Ruhe im Raum einkehrte. Der Redner brach ein Gespräch ab, das er mit einigen Männern geführt hatte, und drehte sich erstaunt zu ihr um.   
Jerfy seufzte erleichtert. Na endlich!   
"Mein Name ist Jerfy, und ich werde mich mit den anderen auf die Suche nach dem Silmaril machen!"   
Schweigen. Hie und da ein unwilliges Murren und etwas Geflüster.   
"Woher kommt Ihr, und in wessen Auftrag handelt Ihr?"   
Es war Ceorl, der Rohir. Auch er hatte die Unterhaltung, die er mit den beiden anderen Kriegern geführt hatte, unterbrochen und musterte sie interessiert.   
"Ich wurde in der Nähe von Tharbor geboren und handle, wie Ihr, Ceorl, bloß in meinem eigenen Interesse."   
Ceorl lächelte, wohl amüsiert über die junge Frau, die sich für eine Kriegerin hielt.   
"Könnt Ihr kämpfen?"   
Hinter Jerfys Stirn begann es zu arbeiten. Sie räusperte sich und strich nervös über das Schwert an ihrer Seite. "Mein Vater hat mich das Kämpfen gelehrt", behauptete sie. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten vor Nervosität.   
"Und wer war Euer Vater?"   
"Ein...Landbesitzer". - Was nicht einmal gelogen war.   
"Und...?" Ceorls Augenbrauen wanderten misstrauisch nach oben.   
"...ein weiser Mann", beendete Jerfy lächelnd, "doch lasst uns solche Unwichtigkeiten ein anderes Mal besprechen. Nun möchte ich zuerst einmal wissen, ob ich mich euch anschließen darf oder nicht."   
"Natürlich dürft Ihr", antwortete der Elb namens Neldor an der Stelle des Rohir, "warum auch nicht? Etwas weibliche Intuition kann uns sicher von Nutzen sein!" Neugierig musterte sie den Elben. Er hatte schulterlanges, rabenschwarzes Haar, war mindestens zwei Köpfe größer als sie und betrachtete sie mit einem Blick, der einen wirklich nervös machen konnte. Wie alt er wohl war? Zwei-, dreitausend Jahre?   
"Danke, Neldor", grinste sie und nahm dankbar seine Hand zur Hilfe, als sie vom Tisch stieg. "Nun, und was sagt der Rest der Gruppe dazu?", wollte sie wissen.   
Baranor brummte irgendetwas in seinen schwarzen Bart hinein was sich wie ein begeisterungsloses : "Von mir aus", anhörte und auch Ceorl schien keine weiteren Einwände zu haben. Seine braunen Augen maßen sie allerdings weiterhin abschätzend, als ahnte er, wer sie wirklich war.   
Der Redner hatte sich währenddessen wieder an das Publikum gewandt und ein letztes Mal richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute auf ihn.   
"Nun, dann sind es also vier Gefährten. In zwei Tagen werden unsere Helden abreisen- wir wollen noch eine Weile warten- vielleicht kommt jemand, der sich verspätet hat! Und nun lasst euch euer Abendmahl schmecken!"   
"Lasst uns etwas essen!", schlug Neldor vor und wies auf einen frei gewordenen Platz, "bei dieser Gelegenheit kann unsere neue Weggefährtin uns gleich erzählen, was sie über den Silmaril weiß."   
Jerfy grinste. "Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er existiert weiß ich bloß, dass er anscheinend Wünsche erfüllen kann."   
Baranor lächelte, als wüsste er um ein Geheimnis und Neldor lächelte bloß schulterzuckend. "Das werden wir herausfinden, wenn wir ihn gefunden haben."   
Ceorl allerdings sah sie auf eine Weise an, die ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

Ceorl war nicht ganz so unsympathisch, wie sie am Anfang gedacht hatte.   
Baranor hingegen schien ihr nach wie vor merkwürdig. Die Rolle des selbstlosen Kämpfers, der zum Wohle der Stadt auf Reichtum und Macht verzichten würde, passte einfach nicht zu ihm. Er hatte sie weder beleidigt noch sonst irgendwelche auffälligen Äußerungen gemacht- aber gerade seine Verschwiegenheit machte ihn noch verdächtiger.   
Wie auch immer, Jerfy mochte ihn nicht und hatte die dumpfe Ahnung, dass er bloß Ärger bringen würde.   
Müde schloss sie die Zimmertür hinter sich ab, legte ihre Waffen vorsichtig auf einen Tisch und nahm Rucksack und Mantel von den Schultern. Nachdenklich ließ sie ihren Blick über die in der Abenddämmerung liegende Stadt schweifen.   
Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Sie war keine Kriegerin. Im Gegenteil, sie war ängstlich wie ein Kind- sie panische Angst davor, nachts alleine durch dunkle Gassen zu gehen, sie ekelte sich unsagbar vor fetten Käfern und sie fürchtete sich vor Leichen- was seine berechtigten Gründe hatte.   
Die Pest hatte sie damals aus irgendeinem Grund verschont. Möglicherweise hatte sie ja noch eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erledigen.   
Sie öffnete das Fenster und atmete die kühle, frische Abendluft genüsslich ein. Den ganzen Tag über war es unerträglich schwül gewesen. Nun zogen sich am Himmel dunkle Gewitterwolken zusammen und der Wind begann immer stärker zu wehen.   
In der Nacht würde es wohl ein heftiges Unwetter geben. Das war gut. Bei Gewittern konnte sie ohnehin nicht schlafen, also brauchte sie sich nicht mit irgendwelchen unsinnigen Arbeiten wach zu halten.

Sie suchte nach einer Kerze, zündete sie an und vernahm plötzlich gedämpfte Stimmen durch die Tür.

Es hörte sich eindeutig nach Streit an. Verschlafen trat sie auf den Gang vor ihrem Zimmer und lauschte. Die Stimmen kamen von unten, aus der Wirtsstube.   
Ein Streit?   
Neugierig nahm sie die Kerze und schlich die Treppe hinab, um nachzusehen, was da los war.


	4. Kapitel

4. Kapitel

Die Zwergin schnaufte und keuchte, als sie den steilen Hang erklommen hatte. Mit ihrer Axt und den schweren Stiefeln war das nicht gerade leicht. Seit drei Wochen war Merî nun schon auf Wanderschaft und sie hatte deutlich gemerkt, dass es härter war, als sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Trotzdem, sie war eine Zwergin und das hieß, sie hielt durch! Nachdem sie ein wenig verschnauft hatte, stand sie auf und ging zum Rand der Felsplattform.

Sie stand auf dem Gundabadberg, dem letzten Berg im Westen der Ered Mithrim. Weit unten sah sie den Düsterwald und den Waldfluss. Sie hatte kein bestimmtes Ziel, doch etwas drängte sie nach Westen, weit weg vom Einsamen Berg, ihrem einstigen Zuhause. Seit Gorin fort war, hatte sie sich dort nicht mehr heimisch gefühlt. Nicht daran denken! sagte sie sich.

Seufzend nahm sie ihr Bündel und begann den Abstieg auf dem schmalen Pfad. In wenigen Stunden würde die Nacht hereinbrechen und sie hatte keine Lust, diese hoch oben auf dem Berg zu verbringen. Auch wollte sie in sichereres Gelände kommen, denn seit einiger Zeit waren wieder vermehrt Orks im Gebirge gesehen worden. Und von diesen überrascht zu werden, wäre wohl das Ende ihrer Reise. Bisher hatte sie Glück gehabt und war unbeschadet durch die Ered Mithrim gekommen.

Der Abstieg war mühsam, immer wieder lösten sich Geröllbröckchen vom unebenen und schmalen Pfad und Merî hatte gelegentlich Mühe, ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten. Links von ihr befand sich ein steiler Abgrund, was die Lage nicht gerade besser machte. Nach einigen Wegstunden, als die Sonne gerade im Westen versank, hatte sie endlich den Fuß des Berges erreicht. Andächtig sah sie zu, wie die Sonne alles in rotgoldenes Licht tauchte und freute sich auf ihren Marsch in den Westen.   
Als es schließlich fast dunkel war, suchte sie sich ein geschütztes Plätzchen, legte ihre einfache Decke dorthin und war bald darauf eingeschlafen.

Bei Morgengrauen wanderte Merî weiter, unermüdlich.   
Nach Wochen hatte sie das Nebelgebirge auf einem geheimen Pfad überschritten. Sie hatte zum Glück relativ wenig Unannehmlichkeiten gehabt und kam weitgehend unverletzt und mit noch fast all ihrer Habe auf der anderen Seite an.

Noch am selben Abend erreichte sie ein kleines Dorf. Müde stolperte sie in das erste und einzige Gasthaus und mietete sich ein Zimmer. Dann setzte sie sich in eine Ecke und bestellte ein Bier. Das Gerede im Gasthaus schwächte zu einem einschläfernden Gemurmel ab und wurde immer leiser und leiser und leiser... Plötzlich schreckte Merî hoch. War sie wirklich am Tisch eingeschlafen?

Doch niemand beachtete sie, denn alle Aufmerksamkeit war auf ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren gerichtet. Sie saß auf einem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und spielte auf ihrer Harfe ein Lied. Ihre Stimme klang wunderschön und obwohl Merî viele große Zwergenmusiker kannte und selbst auch das Harfespielen gut beherrschte, hatte sie noch nie so eine wunderschöne Melodie gehört. Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass dieses Mädchen eine Elbin war und sie entzog sich ihrem Bann. Doch trotzdem konnte sie nicht umhin, auf die Worte zu hören und erfuhr so von einem der Silmaril, der wieder auf der Erde weilte. Die Elbin beendete ihr Lied und begann zu sprechen.

"Ich ziehe schon lange umher um diese Kunde zu allen Völkern zu bringen. Alle die sich wagen wollen, diesen Silmaril wieder zu finden, sollen sich am dritten Tage des Monats Norui in der Stadt Tharbad einfinden. Es haben sich bereits viele aufgemacht, denn ich habe diese Nachricht schon an viele Orte gebracht. Es gibt wenige, die diese gefährliche Aufgabe bestehen können und diese Gruppe muss zusammenhalten!"

Bei diesen Worten schien es Merî, als blicke die Elbin unentwegt in ihre Augen. Doch dann schalt sie sich und verfluchte es in Gedanken als Unsinn. Sie leerte ihren Bierkrug mit einem Zug, legte etwas Geld als Bezahlung auf den Tisch und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Doch als sie dann wach in dem weichen Bett lag, kamen ihr wieder das Lied und die Worte in den Sinn. Wieso denn auch nicht? Der Silmaril war der größte Edelstein überhaupt. Und sie als Zwergin hatte natürlich Interesse daran, diesen wenigstens zu erblicken. Hatte diese Elbin absichtlich das Verlangen nach Edelsteinen in ihrem Herzen entfacht? Hatte sie sie deswegen so durchdringend angeblickt?   
Unsinn, abgesehen davon hatte Gorin einen viel größeren Platz in ihrem Herzen, als alle Edelsteine der Welt zusammen. Wieder wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, dass ihre Liebe nie erfüllt werden würde. Noch ein Grund mehr, dieses Abenteuer anzutreten. Es würde sie ablenken. Und sie hätte endlich ein Ziel. Tharbad lag weit genug im Westen und wer wusste, wohin die weitere Reise sie führen würde. Sie versuchte diese Gedanken beiseite zu schieben und zu schlafen, doch sobald sie die Augen schloss und an nichts denken wollte, kamen immer wieder neue Zweifel. Zweifel an dem Abenteuer und Zweifel, es auszulassen.

Schließlich stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster. Sobald sie es geöffnet hatte und der frische Abendwind ihr um die Nase und den Bart strich, fühlte sie sich besser. Obwohl sie ihren Aufbruch von Erebor so oft verflucht hatte, merkte sie jetzt doch, wie sehr sie diese Freiheit liebte. Nicht zu wissen, was der neue Tag bringen würde, jede Nacht woanders schlafen, meistens unter den Sternen. Sie würde nach Tharbad reisen! Und wenn sie dort war, konnte sie sich immer noch entscheiden! Die Zwergin schloss das Fenster und legte sich wieder in das Bett. Nun, da sie eine Entscheidung gefällt hatte, konnte sie endlich ruhig schlafen.

Leise vor sich hin schimpfend, kämpfte Merî sich durch den Sturm. Nun konnte sie den schönen Gedanken über Abenteuer, die sie im Gasthaus gehegt hatte nichts mehr abgewinnen. Zum hundertsten Mal fragte sie sich, wieso sie sich so abmühte um rechtzeitig in Tharbad zu sein. Wenn sie zu spät kam, würde sie eben nicht mitreisen können, was machte das schon? Trotzdem stapfte sie weiterhin entschlossen voran und ignorierte den Regen, der ihr ins Gesicht peitschte. Nun war sie schon in Hulsten, in wenigen Tagen würde sie Tharbad erreichen. Wütend dachte sie an diese verflixte Elbin, die ihr anscheinend diese Reise in Kopf und Herz gepflanzt hatte. Sie konnte sich noch so oft sagen, dass sie dieses Abenteuer nicht mitmachen würde, ihre Füße gehorchten ihr nicht. Obwohl sie schon vollkommen erschöpft war, lief sie immer weiter, ohne aufzuhören.

Gegen Abend ebbte der Sturm ab und schließlich fand sie ein geschütztes Plätzchen für das Nachtlager. Sie ließ sich auf das weiche Moos sinken und brachte gerade noch die Kraft auf, etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken aus ihrem Beutel zu holen. Nachdem sie sich zu den nötigen Bissen gezwungen hatte, ließ sie sich zurücksinken. In diesem Augenblick riss der dichte Nebelvorhang auf und der Mond kam klar und hell zum Vorschein. Er schien ihr so strahlend und schön wie der Silmaril, der unbewusst ihre Gedanken beherrschte und in diesem Augenblick wunderbar tröstlich.

Plötzlich überkam sie das Heimweh und die Sehnsucht nach Geborgenheit und Schutz. Morgen kehre ich um! sagte sie sich und lächelte zufrieden. Ja! Sie war genug gereist und bald bestimmt ein halbes Jahr fort. Niemand würde sie auslachen, wenn sie dann wieder zurückkam, denn sie hatte nicht gesagt, wohin und wie lange sie gehen würde, da sie es ja selbst nicht gewusst hatte. Die Reise war bis jetzt schön gewesen, aber sie würde noch genügend Abenteuer auf dem Heimweg haben. Der Drang in ihr, weiter fort zu gehen, war verschwunden, stattdessen freute sie sich auf den Einsamen Berg. Ja, morgen würde sie sich auf den Heimweg machen! Beruhigt schlief sie ein.

Fünf Tage später lief sie, so schnell ihre kurzen Beine sie trugen auf die Stadtmauern von Tharbad zu. Sobald sie an dem nächsten Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte sie ihr Bündel genommen und war aufgebrochen, weiter auf ihr Ziel zu, ohne noch einen Gedanken an die Heimat zu verschwenden. Wütend auf sich selber, verfluchte sie in Gedanken immer noch die schöne Elbin. Diese Hexe hatte sie verzaubert! Doch tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass es an ihr selbst lag.

Als sie die Stadt erreichte, war es bereits dunkel und sie fand nur mit Mühe das Gasthaus "Zum grauen Fluss". Schwer atmend betrat sie die inzwischen fast leere Wirtsstube. Es war der dritte Tag des Monats Norui und bestimmt hatten sich alle anderen schon getroffen. Doch so leicht gab sie sich nicht geschlagen. Die Zwergin ging zur Theke und machte sich bemerkbar. Der Wirt beugte sich über die Theke und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

"Was wünscht Ihr? Wir haben nicht oft Zwerge hier, was verschlägt Euch hierher?", fragte er misstrauisch.   
Merî entgegnete ungerührt: "Zuerst einmal möchte ich ein Zimmer und etwas zu Essen. Meine Angelegenheiten sage ich zwar nicht unbedingt jedem, aber Ihr solltet es wohl wissen. Ich möchte mich der Gruppe anschließen, die sich auf die Suche nach dem Silmaril macht!" Der Wirt schüttelte den Kopf. "Ein Zimmer und etwas zu Essen könnt Ihr gerne haben. Setzt Euch dort drüben an den Tisch, ich bringe Euch etwas! Bei der zweiten Sache werde ich Euch jedoch kaum helfen können!"   
Merî erkannte jedoch seine Absichten und sagte fest: "Ich bin am dritten Tag des Monats Norui im Gasthaus "Zum grauen Fluss" in der Stadt Tharbad und deswegen habe ich ein Recht darauf, bei diesem Abenteuer mitzumachen!" Sie würde sich nicht abweisen lassen! "Nun, setzt Ihr hin und wartet!", antwortete der Wirt.

Merî wollte etwas erwidern, war dann aber zu erschöpft und setzte sich an einen Tisch. Bald darauf kam das Essen. Sie bezahlte sofort und machte sich dann hungrig darüber her. Schließlich blickte sie auf und sah zum Wirt und zu den anderen Männern, die an einem zweiten Tisch saßen. "Nun? Was ist mit meiner zweiten Bitte?", fragte sie herausfordernd. Ein Mann erhob sich, kam zu ihr hinüber und stellte sich drohend vor sie. "Tut mir leid, aber diese Bitte können wir Ihr nicht erfüllen. Ihr seid zu spät gekommen, die Personen für diese Aufgabe sind bereits ausgewählt. Geht wieder dahin wo Ihr hergekommen seid, hier gibt es nichts mehr für Euch."

Das mehr als deutlich. Merî blieb einen Moment der Mund offen stehen vor Empörung. Wie konnte er sich erdreisten so mit ihr zu sprechen? Schnell sprang sie auf und legte eine Hand an ihre Axt. "So sprecht Ihr nicht mit mir! Ich kann tun und lassen, was ich will und es ist immer noch der dritte Tag des Monats Norui. Jeder Mensch in ganz Tharbad wird mir dies bestätigen können! Wollt Ihr mir nun also die Auskunft erteilen, um die ich Euch bat, oder werde ich sie energischer fordern müssen?", knurrte sie.

Der Mann griff blitzschnell zu seinem Dolch und wollte ihn ihr unter die Nase halten, doch reflexartig hatte sie ihre Axt gezogen und schlug ihm den Dolch mit einem gezielten Hieb aus der Hand. Fassungslos blickte er einen Moment auf seine Hand und dann auf ihre Axt. In diesem Augenblick sprangen auch die anderen Männer auf und stürzten sich auf sie, abgesehen von dem Wirt.   
Verzweifelt wehrte sie sich und schlug mit ihrer Axt um sich, die ihr niemand zu entwinden vermochte. Doch sie traf nur einen Tisch, genau an einer Stelle, wo schon einmal eine Waffe darin gesteckt hatte und ihre Axt grub sich tief in das Holz. Der Tisch splitterte und als einer der Männer dagegen fiel, brach er durch. Merî hatte jedoch keine Augen dafür, sie biss, trat und schlug mit aller Macht. Dabei beschimpfte sie die Männer lauthals. Plötzlich standen mehrere Menschen in der Tür und die Männer warfen sie notgedrungen auf die Erde.

Der Wirt war hochrot im Gesicht vor Wut. "Ihr habt meinen Tisch kaputt gemacht, meine Gäste aufgeweckt und mein Gasthaus verwüstet! Ihr werdet mein Haus sofort verlassen, Herr Zwerg!", brüllte er.

Merî richtete ihre Kleidung, nahm die Axt aus den Trümmern des Tisches und stellte sich ungerührt vor ihn. "Nicht bevor ich die Auskunft erhalten habe, um die ich Euch freundlich bat! Abgesehen davon verbitte ich mir das Herr Zwerg, ich bin eine Zwergin!"

Der Wirt stand sprachlos vor ihr. Dann schaltete sich einer der Männer ein, die sie festgehalten hatten. "Freundlich sagt Ihr? Ich habe gesehen, wie Ihr meinen Freund bedroht habt!"   
Merî blieb ruhig. "Dann habt Ihr es falsch gesehen! Er bedrohte mich und ich wehrte mich nur, doch ich habe nicht ihn mit meiner Axt getroffen, sondern den Dolch, den er mir unter die Nase hielt, wie ich es beabsichtigt hatte!"

Der Mann blickte sie scharf an. "Wollt Ihr damit behaupten, dass ich lüge?", fragte er.   
Die Zwergin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn Ihr so wollt... ja, das behaupte ich!"   
Der Mann wollte sich wieder auf sie stürzen, wurde aber von seinem Kumpan zurückgehalten.

In diesem Augenblick trat eine junge Frau vor, im Nachtgewand und mit einer Kerze in der Hand. "Verzeiht, doch ich würde sagen, wir sollten uns erst beide Meinungen anhören, bevor wir diese Zwergin verurteilen."

Dann trat ein anderer Mann vor, auch er war wohl gerade aus seinem Zimmer gekommen, trug aber noch kein Nachtgewand. "Wie war Euer Name noch? Jerfy? Wieso wollt Ihr uns vorschreiben, was wir zu tun haben?", fragte er.   
"Das will ich nicht, Baranor! Es war nur ein Vorschlag. Wollt ihr vielleicht jemanden zu Unrecht verurteilen und verbannen?", sagte das Mädchen.

Schließlich trat auch noch ein Elb hervor. "Ich finde, sie hat recht!", sagte er freundlich.   
Der Wirt holte tief Luft. "Dies ist mein Gasthaus und ich entscheide hier, aber da es euch betrifft - und wohl auch den jungen Rohirrim - sollt ihr urteilen. Doch den Tisch bekomme ich bezahlt!" Er warf einen bitterbösen Blick zu Merî. "Also gut, diese Zwergin", er rümpfte die Nase, "möchte sich mit euch auf die Suche nach dem verschollenen Silmaril machen." Baranor wandte sich an Merî, die aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte, wie ein blonder junger Mann sich noch zu ihnen gesellte - wahrscheinlich der Rohirrim. "Dann sagt uns gefälligst wer Ihr seid und warum Ihr mitkommen wollt!"   
Die Zwergin nickte. "Das will ich gern. Mein Name ist Merî. Ich komme von Erebor, dem Einsamen Berg, wo Thorin I. herrscht. Wie wohl alle wissen, lieben Zwerge Edelsteine aller Arten! Deswegen möchte ich helfen den Silmaril zu finden. Zum einen möchte ich ihn gerne einmal mit eigenen Augen sehen und zum anderen möchte ich nicht, dass etwas so schönes für die Welt verloren ist!"   
Baranor lachte spöttisch auf. Merî wusste, sie mochte ihn nicht. "Und wahrscheinlich wirst du ihn dann für dich behalten und nie wieder heraus geben!", sagte er.

Merî schüttelte den Kopf. "Das liegt wirklich nicht in meiner Absicht. Dieser Stein wurde von Elben geschmiedet, wieso sollten ihn dann Zwerge besitzen? Und vor allem so eine unbedeutende Zwergin wie ich? Nein Baranor, diese Gründe waren vollkommen aufrichtig, das könnt Ihr mir glauben!"   
Der Elb nickte. "Mein Name ist Neldor! Ich werde ebenfalls mit dieser Gemeinschaft ziehen, für den Düsterwald, und ich wäre dafür, dass Ihr mit uns kommt!"

Jerfy nickte. "Wenn selbst ein Elb dem zustimmt, wieso sollte ich dann etwas dagegen haben?"   
Der Rohirrim nickte nur kurz. "Mein Name ist Ceorl! Ich habe auch nichts dagegen."

Baranor verkniff unzufrieden den Mund, nickte dann aber. "Einverstanden! Ihr dürft mit uns ziehen!"   
Merî nickte nur. Sie verstand nicht, was Baranor gegen sie hatte, aber er schien der Anführer der Gruppe zu sein. Wenn er sich nicht nur dafür hielt... Schnell drückte sie dem Wirt einige Münzen in die Hand. "Die sind für den Tisch und das Zimmer! Ich würde nun gerne schlafen gehen, denn ich bin weit gereist und nun müde!" Langsam löste sich der Aufruhr auf und der Wirt zeigte ihr stumm das Zimmer. Sie hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr mit den anderen Gefährten zu sprechen, aber sie war auch viel zu müde. Kaum, dass sie im Bett lag, schlief sie schon!


End file.
